


En paix

by Melie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Personne ne veut mourir en paix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	En paix

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi

« Personne ne veut mourir en paix, souffle Laura Palmer.  
\- Mmh ? »  
Donna relève la tête, intriguée, et un peu inquiète, aussi – trop jeune pour penser à ces choses là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Personne..., poursuit Laura avec un petit rire - ignorant complètement Donna, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même -, et surtout pas moi ! »

Donna la dévisage longuement, la voit reprendre tout d'un coup son sérieux, et revenir à ses activités comme si de rien n'était ; la jeune fille brune hausse alors les épaules et se replonge dans ses propres devoirs.

Laura a vraiment de drôles d'idées, parfois...


End file.
